<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ok, Who Had Natural Disasters On Their 2020 Bingo Card? by watcherofworlds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373909">Ok, Who Had Natural Disasters On Their 2020 Bingo Card?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds'>watcherofworlds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s01e23 Sacrifice, Prompt Fill, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for Whumptober Day 27 "Ok, Who Had Natural Disasters On Their 2020 Bingo Card?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ok, Who Had Natural Disasters On Their 2020 Bingo Card?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>If you’re not leaving,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not leaving.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That was what she told Oliver in the moments before the Undertaking, and she had meant those words, but now, in the midst of the earthquake, Felicity wondered if maybe she should regret them. She didn’t, though. She couldn’t. Oliver and Dig were out there right now, helping the people of the Glades as their world quite literally came down around them, and she had no right to do any less than them. It was her job to do whatever she could to make sure that they made it back to the Foundry safely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already, she had been through an emotional rollercoaster, from elation when she’d helped Detective Lance find and shut down the earthquake machine, to horrible, sinking dread when they’d realized that Malcolm had a second machine. and that it was too late to stop that one. Now she sat in her chair, her limbs pulled inward toward her body to avoid being struck by falling rubble as the whole building shook. She shrieked in surprise when a falling chunk of concrete struck one of the lights hanging from the ceiling, knocking it to the floor in a shower of sparks. The effect on the overall brightness of the room was immediate and apparent- it was instantly darker, by several degrees of magnitude, and it continued getting darker as more and more lights fell victim to the quake’s destruction. Felicity whimpered fearfully as she was slowly engulfed in darkness, but she did her best not to cry. She needed to be strong, for Oliver and Dig and for the people of the Glades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took some comfort in the fact that they’d collectively decided to leave the comms on, so that she could hear Dig and Oliver calling out to each other over them as they moved amongst the chaos and destruction, helping people wherever they could and searching for the second earthquake machine to shut it down and put an end to this disaster. When Oliver faced off against Malcolm Merlyn for the third time, his still active comm told her when he had emerged victorious, told her that he was safe. But the blessing of knowing where Oliver and Dig were and knowing that they were okay turned into a curse when Oliver found Tommy in the wreckage of CNRI. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through his still active comm, she heard Tommy ask if Laurel was okay, with no thought to his own safety or well-being, and lament the fact that he had become his father. She heard Oliver, on the edge of tears, his voice wavering in a way she’d never thought she’d hear, tell him that she was, and that he had not. She heard Tommy ask him if he had killed his father, and she heard him lie and say he had not. Then she heard something that shattered her heart into a million pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It should have been me,” she heard Oliver murmur in a desperate, broken voice, and beg Tommy to open his eyes, a plea that fell on deaf ears, she knew, because it was too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Oliver,” she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>